Dear Diary: Are We Going to Die?
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: The diary entries of 8-year-old May as everything fell into chaos. One-shot right now. Might continue. T for mentions of blood.


**I know I have several stories that I still need to finish, but I could not stop myself. Seems like I can hardly play a video game or read a manga without getting impulsive with my writing. **

**I tried to be accurate as to when the game took place, but I'm also partly speculating.**

**This is OC-centric and none of the canon players are mentioned. This might remain as a one-shot unless I can work out a decent plot to continue this story.**

**Anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2. The OCs mentioned here are mine.**

_October 2nd_

Dear Diary,

My name is May. Today is my birthday! I turned 8 today. I am the youngest out of my siblings. I have an older brother. His name is Richard. He is the oldest. He couldn't come to my birthday party today because he is in the army and his boss wouldn't let him come. He mailed me my present and promised that he would make it up for me, but I still think his boss is a butthead for not letting him go. I haven't seen Richie for the past 6 months. I miss him.

I did get to see my sister, Claire. Since my birthday was during the weekend, she was able to come home for my party. Claire is 21 and she goes to a school far away to study science. She says that she likes science, but I think she should be a musician. Music is fun and doesn't involve those big words she uses when talking to Mommy and Daddy about science. They don't look like they understand much of what she says either, so I guess that means Claire is smarter than them. Claire gave me this diary as a present. She said that I can write whatever I want, but I can only think of writing what happened today and about myself.

My family lives in a small town near Savannah, Georgia. I go to elementary school and have two best friends, Matt and Sarah. They weren't able to come today due to a flu that has been going around, but they'll come by to play as soon as they get better. We don't have any pets, but Daddy promised that when I get older, I can get a puppy if I promise to take care of it. I can't wait for that!

I like to draw, watch TV, and listen to Claire play on the guitar. Richie has given me a few video games to play, but I don't play them that often.

I can't think of anything else to write, so I'll stop here. Bye!

_October__6__th_

Dear Diary,

Sorry that I haven't written anything down in a while. A lot of things have been happening. Matt and Sarah are still sick. I don't know what kind of flu they have, but they had to go to the hospital. I hope they will be okay. I haven't seen them in a long time.

They aren't the only ones sick, either. About half of my class was missing today because of the flu. The school is starting to feel empty. I don't like it.

Mommy and Daddy are also acting strange. Mommy seems worried about something, but she won't tell me what. She tells me everything is fine, yet her smiles don't feel warm and she's always telling me to wash my hands. She also checks my temperature every time I cough and sneeze. I'm not sick, though. Daddy is also keeping his gun out in the open. Mommy used to yell at him for that, but she's not doing that now. He keeps checking the gun and out the window.

Are there bad guys nearby?

_October 10__th_

Dear Diary,

They canceled school. They say it's not safe anymore. I don't get why. Nobody's telling me anything. I haven't heard anything about Matt or Sarah for days now. Claire is back home now. They didn't cancel her school yet, but she said that she wanted to be home. I told her that her teachers will be mad at her for skipping, but she just smiled and said that she could make the work up after things had settled down. I asked her what she meant by things settling down. I don't even know what's wrong in the first place. She just told me not to worry and tried to cheer me up by singing to me.

The only thing I could think of being wrong was the flu. All people had to do was go to the doctor to get a shot or nasty tasting medicine and they would feel better, right? Why weren't people doing that? Couldn't doctors cure everything?

I wish I knew.

_October 15__th_

Dear Diary,

We had to leave our house today. They said it's not safe. Mommy wouldn't tell me why, but some guys in funny yellow suits said something about the infection spreading. I asked Claire what infection meant. She said it was the same as the flu. I still don't get why we had to leave our home. None of us are sick. Daddy brought his guns for some reason. I don't get why. You can't shoot a flu, can you?

I want to see Richie. Claire is smart, but Richie would be able to protect us from whatever is out there. His boss still wouldn't let him come home. I wanted to stay at the house in case he did come home so that there would be someone waiting for him, but Daddy just told me to pack. Claire said that Richie would know that we moved. I hope that she is right.

Mommy had already packed my clothes, so I just needed to fill my backpack with whatever I want. I packed my drawing book, a family photo, my iPod, and my favorite stuffed animal. He's a monkey. His name is Diddy. I also packed this diary. I wasn't going to at first, but with everyone acting weird, I'm not sure if I can talk to anybody. Even Claire seems worried about something. So I'm going to write everything down in here until everyone starts acting normal again.

We moved into Savannah into a building they called a safe house. It was in an apartment and had a red door. I don't like it here. There are bars on the windows and Daddy placed a bar in front of the door to block it. I'm not allowed outside anymore. Matt and Sarah still haven't called me. I'm worried about them.

I want Claire to play a song for me, but she didn't bring her guitar. She said that she would get a new guitar when we get to a better house. I have to listen to my iPod for music.

We had to eat nasty food for dinner. Daddy called them MREs. I wanted better food, but Mommy said we didn't have anything else. Claire promised that she would make me Macaroni and Cheese when we leave Savannah.

I want to go home.

_October 16__th_

Dear Diary,

Last night, I heard some scary sounds. They sounded like monsters. I started crying for Richie again. Claire held me as the monsters became louder. Daddy looked out the window before grabbing one of his guns. He gave his shotgun to Claire and told her to watch after me and Mommy. Mommy doesn't know how to shoot, but Daddy used to take Claire out to learn. I don't learn how until I'm 10.

Daddy left through the red door. For a while, all we could hear was the monsters screaming and gunshots. Claire stood by us while I sat next to Mommy.

Daddy came back into the room and locked the door. There was less screaming outside, but the monsters were still out there. Daddy was limping. At first, I thought that his leg was covered in ketchup, but Mommy said that it was blood as she ran off to get the first aid kit.

Claire took me out of the room as Mommy took care of Daddy. She told me that everything was going to be okay. That Daddy was going to be fine. I already knew this because he came back inside from the monsters. But Claire was shaking. She looked scared. As if she saw a spider. She's scared of spiders. But there weren't any spiders in the room.

Was she scared of the monsters outside too?

_October 17__th_

Dear Diary,

I saw one of the monsters today. It was when some soldiers came and moved us to a different safe house. They said they were bringing us closer to the evac station since the city was being overrun. When I asked Claire what that meant, she said that we were going to leave the city. The soldiers were there to protect us from the monsters that were trying to hurt us.

Claire was carrying me when it ran at us. At first, I thought it was just someone running from the monsters. But then I saw that his eyes were glowing, and his skin was weird and gray. And when he screamed, he sounded just like the monsters from last night. He ran straight towards me and Claire. One of the soldiers shot him down. I saw his head blow up. That was when I saw that the man was one of the monsters.

Claire held onto me tighter and ran faster with Mommy and Daddy as we went to the safe house. The whole time, I was scared. Part of it was because the monster almost got us, but what really scared me was the fact that the monster looked like us. Why was that? Shouldn't a monster look like a monster?

After we got into the safe house, Mommy kept coughing and Daddy was angry all day. I hope they're not getting sick. We're not near any doctors and the med kits don't help with coughing.

_October 18__th_

Today was scarier than yesterday. I woke up to gunshots going off in the other room. I sat as far away from the door as possible, holding onto Diddy as tight as I could. There were no hiding places in this room.

I was relieved when I saw Claire running in with the shotgun Daddy gave her. But she was covered in blood. She told me to follow her quickly. We had to leave. She sounded serious and scared. I grabbed my backpack and grabbed her hand. I asked her about Mommy and Daddy. She said that they had already left. They were waiting for us at the evac station.

I don't get why they left without us, but at least they are waiting for us. Claire rushed us through the front room. I saw two people lying on the floor. They were also covered in blood. I was about to cry when Claire said that they were monsters trying to attack us. They came after Mommy and Daddy left.

I wasn't able to see the monsters clearly because Claire rushed me out. I accidentally dropped Diddy, but Claire wouldn't let me go back to pick him up. The monsters were looking for us.

After we got onto the streets, Claire had me stick close to her and we had to sneak around. There weren't any soldiers helping us this time. We ran into a few monsters on the street. Claire shot them all down. It wasn't until evening that we reached the safe house.

We were all alone as Claire locked the red door. I was hungry, but we didn't have any food, and there wasn't anything here. Claire told me to just go to sleep. Tomorrow, we are going to reach the evac station. We are going to see Mommy and Daddy and be safe from all these monsters. We might even see Richie.

So why is Claire crying so much when we are safe?

_October 19__th_

The chopper left without us. We managed to reach the evac station today, but the chopper that was going to take us away left without us. Mommy and Daddy weren't there, either. We were forced to go back to the safe house before the monsters caught us.

I started to cry again. Why did they leave us? Why did Mommy and Daddy not wait for us? Were we never going to see Richie again? Were we going to die?

Claire pulled me into a hug and looked at me straight in the eye. She said that we are going to survive. There is another evac station in the area and we just need to get to it. She promised that we will leave, meet up with Richie, and that as soon as she got another guitar, she will play whatever song I wanted to hear. I don't know how she plans to do all that, but Claire has never lied to me before.

And she is smart, so she must be right.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please let me know by leaving a review! **


End file.
